User talk:Lordphantom
Welcome Two thing dude. One, I'm sorry, but Rayne won't let me put new members in the team without him knowing said person >.>. Also, BY GOD DO NOT PUT IN THE HELIOS UNTIL AT LEAST MID NEXT MONTH! THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 13:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Its ok, and i wont!! ... dude ... STOP BRINGING BACK OLD BLOGS. It gets rather old rather quick. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 11:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!finally i have dna code bakugan CRIMSON AND PEARL DHARAK PYRUS TAYLEAN PYRUS LUMINO DRAGONOID PYRUS INFINITY HELIOS BOOMIX CHOMPIXX No time. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Welcome to AU. No questions asked. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 15:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!! IM IN OHHH AND ....THANKS!! We'll..... see. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Hey No thx kinda busy. Re: Brawl I never asked you to brawl. Or did I? DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 17:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you give me the Infinity Helios Code PLZ go to Lexsheen@yahoo.com''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 16:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) dna codes for bd hi You can be what pirus dna code example (titanium dragonoid, bolcanon, infinity helios) please also do battle gear and nanogear example (nukix gear, and sonicannon zukanator or anything else) please if you give me come up to trexarius@hotmail.com goodbye Next time, sign. And no, i won't trade. 18:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry, but for two reasons I cannot. 1. I have no other codes that did not go to the tourney, and 2.I don't play BD, so I would have no use for them. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]]''moe'suckra." 16:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) codes I have pyrus infinity helios and mutant taylean in ventus. but I am quite interested in the zenthon titan, i don't have many great codes but I have a decent amount, some examples would be subterra mercury dragonoid and subterra taylean, i also have pyrus mutant taylean. others would be aquos taylean (original) pyrus linehalt, i have a few more and i will check when i get home ok you just have 2 give me 2 hours to get home, i'm at school at the moment, but i want the titan code first, then i will send the subterra mercury dragonoid code here is my email: animalkingdom02468@yahoo.com if the code works you will get the subterra mercury dragonoid respond here that's fine, just remember though, i send the code to you after I see if the zenthon titan code works No thannks lord phantom, but i can battle you today at 3:00 on BD if you want Bakuganman (talk) 18:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: OK Near Jake on the Avior server (School zone)Bakuganman (talk) 19:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) never mind maybe some other timeBakuganman (talk) 19:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: OK Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid? Send the code to digimaster1bxm@aol.com and I'll give you Pyrus Iron Dragonoid, fair? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 19:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 I would but... I would like to trade with you but the only problems are... 1. I live in Finland where they sell only GI at the moment. 2. I dont have any money, yet!!! 3. I guess you want MS bakugan. The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 14:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay... But this might take a while... I might go to the store tomorrow or next week!!! Depends on my dad... By the way you should tell me the attributes of the bakugan, so I know what I am getting, maybe... But the Lumino Dragonoid sounds attractive... I will tell you if any changes happens ok? My mom said no to me right now when I asked to get to the store tomorrow but I will wait for dad to come home and ask him... See ya!!! =) The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 17:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) i got both sorry I'll think about it. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''klaT <----'' ']] Okay, I will get you core bakugan. If I can get to the store tomorrow... If not you can keep trading all the stuff you have... =) The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: DONE! Ok, but don't worry, you can definitely trust me, I will send you the code as long as I get mine. We have a deal Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 19:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Re: DONE! Ok, but don't worry, you can definitely trust me, I will send you the code as long as I get mine. We have a deal Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 19:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Re: DONE! Ok, but don't worry, you can definitely trust me, I will send you the code as long as I get mine. We have a deal Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 19:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Zenthon Titan/Mercury Dragonoid I sent the full code, now reply with the other deal